Hi, Baby
by lovephee
Summary: Killian has some midnight worries on his mind. [Completely AU - Oneshot]


When Killian & Emma found out they were expectant parents, a lot of emotions were thrown around, but the main one, on both ends, was fear.

Sure, the pregnancy part would be simple for Emma - she'd done it before, but this was in a completely different environment, with a father that was there and willing, even if he wasn't ready, to step up to the plate and actually act like a father, and this time she was actually going to raise the baby, and this baby was going to have a family - a real life family - something she had never had, but the thing that worried her most was that it was a family from a storybook. Wasn't that just a recipe for disaster?

But Killian? Killian hadn't even thought of having a family since long before Milah was killed, he never believed he would find another woman that was willing to settle down with him, what with his past of being a murderous villain, but here he was - with Emma on his arm, loving him wholly and completely... And they were about to have a living, breathing, tiny human being to care for, and it took Emma, someone who had already been pregnant before, four months to even recognise her symptoms as something other than the stomach flu (shouldn't the messed up menstrual cycle have been a sure sign?), how were they going to remember to feed, bathe and clothe a baby everyday, let alone do all the other things a baby needed doing!?

These were the things that kept Killian up all night, and he knew he should have been treasuring every last ounce of sleep he had because soon it would all be over when the newborn baby kept him up all night, every night, for years to come.

Usually by now, at gone 3am, Killian would have curled round, both arms wrapped protectively around Emma and her growing bump, and would be fast asleep, but tonight was different. Something else was troubling his mind.

Not feeling the warmth of Killian's soft yet protective embrace woke Emma up tonight, she didn't know she had grown so used to feeling him next to her every night but she guessed that was what happened when you were in love.

She pushed herself up slightly, still groggy from sleep. "Killy? Is everything okay?" Killian had his back turned to her, his breathing slow and steady and she thought maybe he had just fallen asleep like a normal person tonight, until he flipped over onto his other side.

"Princess... Do you think I'll be a good father? I mean, do you think I'm worthy enough to be a father to a child that will obviously be incredible?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "Killian, where did this come from?"

Killian let out a silent sigh. "Just answer it, please. For me own piece of mind."

Her fingers crept in between his own, squeezing his hand ever so slightly as if to let him know that she was there, and she wasn't ever letting go or leaving. "Of course I do, Killian. You are going to be a fantastic father. I don't think I could have even imagined being a parent again when I found out I was pregnant if I didn't know I would have you by my side."

"That's what "for better or for worse" means, right, princess?" Killian smiled, as he felt her stroke his wedding band on his fourth finger.

Emma smiled, holding his hand even tighter. "Killian - of course things aren't going to be easy for us, you're a pirate out of a storybook, and I'm Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. But life wasn't cut out to be easy, and this kid, _**our**_ kid, is so goddamn lucky to have you as their father."

Killian felt tears stray from his eyes, and he didn't even truthfully know why he was so emotional. Wasn't it the mothers that were supposed to get the hormones, not the fathers?

"Please, don't ever worry about impending fatherhood, or that you're not a good husband. Because you are better than I could have ever wished for. You? You're everything to me, Killian Jones."

"How did I get so lucky?" He let out a breathy whisper, as he pushed himself upwards, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to Emma's lips.

He pushed himself back down, exactly to where Emma's stomach was, and her eyes started to blur over with tears as she watched him.

"Hi, baby. I hope you know that, even though I might fu-I mean, mess up, a bit sometimes, I love you. I love you so much, and I hope you love me too, even though I will probably always love you much more than you could ever possibly love me, my precious little bean." He pressed a light kiss on top of the bump, as Emma slid back downwards, and they curled into their positions.

"Princess?" He said, his arms wrapped around her.

Emma's eyes slid shut. "Yeah?" She whispered, sleepily.

"I love you."

Emma smiled. "I love you too, my hero."


End file.
